Do you know this mean war?
by Ming24
Summary: What happen when Toushiro and Karin pulls pranks on each other? :
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a short story… :) and it will be only couple chapters, maybe more, but I originally plan this to be less than five chapters anyways. Well, this story is out of nowhere actually, the idea of Hitsugaya and Karin pull a prank on each other is kinda hard to miss :P**

**--**

It was very late. But Karin was very hungry and hunger knew no hours. Slowly, she made her way down to the 10th squad office for midnight snack. Weird? Oh, not at all. She was Toushiro and Matsumotos' friend since she joined the Shinigami Academy and she had been here many times. Matsumoto told her that she had hidden snacks and sake in the 10th squad office, without anyone noticing it, not even the 10th squad captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya. She had done this plenty of times before and had never encountered any trouble, but tonight she was distracted. Perhaps she was nervous about the long and difficult kidos exams that she had to revise. Maybe she was exceptionally tired.

Well, whatever the reason was, Karin wasn't paying attention and thus, as she turned the corner, she walked straight into several stacks of 10th squad paperwork. The first stack wobbled dangerously and fell into the next one, which toppled into the third, which tipped into the forth and so on and so forth.

"Damn it, Rangiku-chan must have put them here." Karin sighed and looked at the mess that she had just created.

At the moment she hoped no one knew what she did here. The entire population of Shinigami Academy would have made fun of her if they knew this. And she knew Toushiro would have had her head if he found out. So she turned and walked away trying to be very quiet. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough light and she bumped into someone.

"Kurosaki," Toushiro growled. He knew it was Karin. He could sense her reiatsu, even though he wasn't able to see her. "Was that you?"

"Was what me?" Karin shot back immediately forgetting that it would be easier to get away from the trouble if she just kept quiet.

"What happen to my paperwork?" Toushiro asked shocked as soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw what happened to his paperwork on the floor.

"Oh that," Karin replied.

"Yes that," Toushiro snapped. He was easily annoyed after all. "Was that you?"

"No," Karin answered coolly. "That was you."

And before Toushiro could shot her a confused look, Karin spun around and took off at a run.

"Kurosaki!"

Karin was running and laughing at the same time. That was bad and she knew he would make her pay for that later, but it had been hilarious while it lasted. Toushiro wouldn't be able to extract himself from stacks of paperwork, and he would be spending the night trying to reorganize everything in his office. She just knew he would be in so much trouble tonight, and she couldn't wait to see his face in the next morning.

Toushiro, on the other hand, was furious. He had just got back from his mission and couldn't find his lieutenant anywhere, so he came to his office hoping that maybe he could find Matsumoto sleeping on the sofa or something. And Karin just made him do extra paperwork. He hardly got his paperwork done each day because Matsumoto kept ditching her work and now everything got worse. Damn, Karin was a trouble maker but he would make her pay for this. All he needed was to think up a suitable revenge.

...

Karin wasn't really worried about what Toushiro would do but she probably should be because in Toushiro's opinion, Karin should be worried. He had a plan, and it was a very good plan indeed. It had taken him to research to find the perfect kido, and he had finally found it after spending time in the central library. This kido allowed him to temporary block the path of a person. Well, it would last from 10 to 20 minutes and could only be lift by him whenever he wanted to. He just hoped that Karin would be late to all her class at the Shinigami Academy and got into trouble of doing extra homework, just like him.

Toushiro woke up early on the day he had picked to carry out his plan. He went to the academy while there were only a few people there. He saw Karin enter the academy with her friends and he figured out that he only had about half an hour before Karin had to go to her class and he had to go back to his office. Sinking backwards into shadows to make sure she didn't see him, he muttered the kido and stood back to watch his work.

For a moment Karin continued on normally but then she got to the first doorway on the way to her sword class. The friend that she was talking with continued on walking through the door. Karin, however, bounced back. She looked baffled for a moment while trying to examine the door, but then she shook her head. She seemed to think that she must have accidentally hit the door frame or something, so she tried again, and again she was unable to go through. By that point, her friend had noticed that Karin was no longer with her and had turned back to see what was holding Karin up.

"What are you doing? Hurry up!"

"Ruka!" Karin cried exasperatedly. "I can't get through the door!"

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked looking confused.

"I don't know," Karin explained trying to demonstrate how the unseen wall blocked her. "It's like there 's an invisible barrier or something."

"That's strange," Ruka said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Try again, Karin."

Karin backed up several steps and then tried to run towards the door as fast as she could. In retrospect, she realized this was a foolish idea as she hit the barrier with a great amount of force and was flung backwards with an equal amount of force. She hit the ground, landed on her butt, and skidded backwards a few feet.

Passerby paused to watch her as she rose gingerly to her feet, then they chuckled as they continued through the door way that was so stubbornly refusing to let her past.

Finally, after a few more attempts, Karin shrugged in defeat and told Ruka to stop waiting for her and go to class, while she would stay and try to figure out how to get there. Toushiro chuckled as he watched Karin trying to use some kidos to get past. He also watched her trying to use some alternate routes, but each of these was blocked as well. When Karin finally gave up all hope and sat, leaning against the barrier. Toushiro smirked as he knew his plan succeeded and he set of for his office. He would be back as soon as she finished her class.

Approximately fifteen minutes after Karin had first encountered her invisible obstruction, the barrier dissolved and she had been leaning on it, so she fell to the floor once more. Surprised but relieved, Karin gathered up her things and rushed off to her sword class, dreading whatever punishment was in store for being late.

"You are late, Miss Kurosaki." Her sensei said. "Please take a seat and watch the demonstration. And don't forget to write me a report of what you have learned today."

Unfortunately for Karin, Toushiro was waiting for her outside the sword class to secretly recast the kido. Well, he actually waited outside every one of her classes. And Karin, of course, ended up being late to every class and by the time she was on her way to the 5th squad to visit Ichigo, she was on the verge of tears. This was the first time that she felt like she wanted to cry, because she really felt frustrated and confused. None of her sensei believed that she couldn't help being late and that she didn't know why she couldn't get through any stupid doors. So by the end of the day, she ended up with extra homework from every class. In addition to that, she had to write an essay on the history of the 3rd squad, which meant that she had to go to the 3rd squad and met her father. Oh, this was bound to be unbearable.

"So, Kurosaki, How are you today?" Toushiro asked as he stepped in front of her.

"It was okay," Karin sighed trying not to think about extra homework that she had to do.

"I see."

"Wait, why do you ask me?" Karin asked looking at Toushiro suspiciously. Well, it wasn't like him. He had never asked her that kind of question before, and then it hit her. "It was you!"

"Of course, it was me," Toushiro nodded. "You got in lots of trouble, I hope?"

"Toushiro!" Karin growled. "You will have to pay for this."

"Ah, sweet revenge."

"It will be so sweet when it's my revenge," Karin snapped and narrowed her eyes. "You do realize this means war, don't you?"

"We will see about that." Toushiro smirked and walked away.

--

**So, this is the first chapter. Please review, I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There you go, the second chapter…. The war between them is getting bigger now. I hope you enjoy this...Toushiro is a little devil in the last chapter, but you may need to think again who is more evil now:P**

--

Karin was pacing in front of the 5th squad office. She couldn't believe what Toushiro had done to her.

"This is so unfair," Karin cried. "This is way more than I expected. I get to do homework all week and he just spent a night trying to rearrange his paperwork. And my essay will be much worse, I have to see my father for crying out loud! I have to get him back!"

"I know, it's unfair," Ruka said in a soothing voice after watching her best friend pacing in front of her. "But don't you think that you should just drop it? I mean, you have each gotten each other, if you pull another prank then Hitsugaya taicho will just retaliate, and if he retaliates then of course you will retaliate and it will just get worse and worse. I think you should just drop it now."

Karin looked at Ruka and gave a long exaggerated sigh of exasperation. Somewhere in her mind she knew Ruka was right, she was always the voice of reason after all. But she was way too stubborn to admit it, so instead, she just shook her head.

"No, I already said after his prank that this is going to be a war, I can't give up now. He may have won the battle, but if you think that I'm going to wave the white flag and surrender, then you don't know me at all.

Ruka rolled her eyes at this. Yes, she knew she was wrong to suggest that alternative to Karin.

"I know you would say something like this," Ruka sighed. "Whatever you want to do, just be careful, okay? He is a taicho and he is child prodigy, I don't think you want to upset him."

But Karin didn't seem to hear what Ruka was saying, because she had resume her pacing and was now muttering under her breath, presumably plotting her next move.

"I have a plan!" Karin announce finally. "But I need you to help me."

"Karin," Ruka began firmly. "I'm not going to help you in your ridiculous and childish feud with Hitsugaya taicho."

Karin frowned loudly when her friend described this two person was as 'ridiculous and childish'. She thought this was an unfair assessment.

"Well, if you don't want to help me, that 's fine. I couldn't use your helps anyways, I need someone in the 10th squad."

"Karin, that is crazy. What make you think that someone in 10th squad will help you?" Ruka asked. "They are his subordinates. Plus you are just a student, do you think they will listen to you?"

"I just need to find someone who is not afraid of Toushiro's wrath." Karin continued and ignored what her best friend had just said.

"Oh, that is easy I guess." Ruka replied sarcastically. "Who do you have in mind then?"

"Rangiku-chan."

"What?" Ruka asked shocked.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, the lieutenant of the 10th squad." Karin repeated slyly.

Ruka didn't need to say more, she knew exactly what Karin meant. Matsumoto was the only person in the 10th squad who was close enough to Hitsugaya taicho to make Karin's plan run smoothly. This was not a surprise. Plus, Karin was pretty close to her. She had heard that Matsumoto knew Karin before she died and came to live here in the Soul Society with her family.

"She will be perfect." Ruka sighed giving up her idea to convince Karin. "I just hope you don't get into a bigger trouble because of this.

...

Karin cornered Matsumoto after her classes the next day while Matsumoto was making her way to the 11th squad to visit Ikkaku and Yomichika, ditching her work at the 10th squad office as usual.

"Rangiku-chan," Karin whispered checking over her shoulders for eavesdroppers. "I need your help."

"How can I help you Karin-chan?" Matsumoto asked flipping her long strawberry blond hair over her shoulder and raised her eyebrow.

"Well…." Karin began explaining her plan to Matsumoto.

"You know if he finds out, I will get in trouble too," Matsumoto spoke finally.

"Please, Rangiku-chan." Karin begged giving Matsumoto her best puppy eyes. "He is so mean to me yesterday."

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you." Matsumoto replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I will do it."

The two girls put their plan into action the next day. Karin had asked Nemu to give her a special love potion. Toushiro would fall in love with the first person he saw after drinking it. The plan was that Matsumoto would slip the potion into Toushiro's tea while he was working in the morning and then both of them would sit back, watch, and have fun.

"Good morning, taicho!" Matsumoto walked into the 10th squad office early in the morning.

"Why are you here today?" Toushiro asked, stilling working on his paperwork and not really paying attention his lieutenant.

Matsumoto didn't reply but walked straight to the table behind her captain and made some tea for him. She emptied the bottle of love potion in her hand into the cup, then poured some tea into it. Then she walked back and handed the cup to her captain.

"Taicho," Matsumoto smiled brightly. "This is for you."

Silence.

"I'm here to help you today, taicho." Matsumoto continued. "And I make some tea for you, don't you want to drink it?"

"Fine." Toushiro said in annoyance picking up the cup of tea and started to drink it.

Matsumoto moved backwards to prevent him from falling in love with her and stared at her captain interestedly for a moment before his eyes became fogged and unfocused. The potion had taken effect and her beloved captain had fallen in love with...

"Renji." Toushiro sighed in a dreamy voice when the door of the 10th squad office was opened.

"Hitsugaya taicho," Renji who just walked in the 10th squad office noticed the odd look on Toushiro's face. "Are you alright?"

"Your eyes are really pretty, Renji," Toushiro said staring adoringly into Renji's face.

"Are you feeling alright?" Renji asked again looking concerned. "Did you hit your head Hitsugaya taicho?"

"It's wonderful when you are around," Toushiro declared and smiled contently at Renji.

"Hitsugaya taicho," Renji said shocked. "I can't believe you can make a joke like this!"

"I'm not joking," Toushiro exclaimed sounding rather offended that Renji was taking the matter lightly. "You can't joke about love. I think I'm in love with you."

"Hitsugaya taicho!" Renji cried sounding downright scared. "What is wrong with you?"

It was then that Renji heard footsteps, he noticed Matsumoto giggling and giving a thumb up to someone who was walking to the 10th squad office. Comprehension dawned on him and his fear that the 10th squad captain had fallen in love with him was quickly replaced by anger.

"KARIN!" Renji roared so loud when he sensed her reiatsu that his voice echoed off the wall of the office. "FIX HIM NOW!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Karin replied innocently. "I just come here."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" Renji cried gesturing at Toushiro who was still sitting on his chair but looking at him lovingly. "I swear I just saw him batting his eyelashes at me!"

"Oh," Karin said giggling and pulled a bottle of antidote from her pocket. "I will put him right, don't worry. He won't stay like this that long."

Renji began to sigh in relief.

"If…" Karin added putting the bottle back in her pocket. "If you make him say that he is stupid."

"You know I can't," Renji growled in frustration. "You know he is a taicho. I can't force him to do something like that."

"Yes, I know," Karin smirked. "But you just have to make him say it."

"I would never say that." Toushiro who had been listening to the conversation silently, pulled his eyes away from Renji's face and looked at Karin.

"Then you don't get an antidote." Karin said. She knew the love potion was so strong that Toushiro was unable to think properly.

"Hitsugaya taicho, please say it," Renji sighed and turned to Toushiro, trying to do his best to smile affectionately at him. "Say it for me."

"I will do anything for you," Toushiro smiled dreamingly then recited the words that Karin had asked him to say.

"Excellent!" Karin cried. She was trying not to laugh so much at the moment. Seeing Toushiro like this was priceless. "I will give you an antidote this evening."

Renji's jaw dropped open in disbelief, but Toushiro who was staring at him, didn't seem to care.

"I never said that I'm going to give an antidote now." Karin added looking at her brother's friend.

Renji frowned as he realized this was true. Damn, Karin was a little devil. She wasn't dumb at all. And this made him wonder how this girl could be Ichigo's little sister. However, he had to worry about something else right now; if Karin said that she wasn't going to give an antidote to him then this meant that Hitsugaya taicho was going to be in love with him all day. Then he needed to get away from this place as fast as he could. If Hitsugaya taicho used shunpo to follow him, he wouldn't be able to escape. And with that, Renji started to run away.

Karin and other shinigamis were greatly amused by watching Toushiro declare his undying love for Renji every few minutes throughout the day. They also laughed at Renji's fruitless attempts to avoid Toushiro and ward of his affections. In the evening, Karin was very sad that she would have to see it end.

"Here you go," Karin said as she met Renji in the evening at the 6th squad. "Just like I promised."

"Thank you," Renji gratefully took the bottle of antidote and handed it to Toushiro who was with him all day. "Please drink this, Hitsugaya taicho."

Toushiro took the bottle and drained it. He blinked a few times and then his mouth dropped open in horror as his memories of the day caught up with his newly restored sense.

"Oi, Toushiro," Karin laughed. "You better close your mouth."

Toushiro's mouth snapped shut immediately. And it didn't take him long to figure out that his lieutenant had been helping Karin too.

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro growled and looked at his lieutenant dangerously.

"Taicho," Matsumoto who was standing next to Karin, smiled sheepishly. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I am," Toushiro snapped. His face was burning with anger and embarassment. To say that he was furious was an understatement of the century at the moment. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you help her?"

"Taicho," Matsumoto said softly, starting to feel guilty, well, only a little.

"Let's get out of here, and don't even think about ditching paperwork tomorrow. If you don't show up in the office. I'm going to be looking for you." Toushiro said darkly looking at his lieutenant.

"That's not fair," Matsumoto whined as she turned to look at Karin.

"This is fun," Matsumoto whispered to Karin before following her capttain. "You can come and see my anytime at the office, I will send the hell butterfly to tell you if he is in office or not first. He probably force me to do paperwork for the whole month."

"Will you be alright Rangiku-chan?"

"Of course, I will," Matsumoto smiled. "Don't worry, I know how to deal with him. He won't stay angry like this for long."

"Thank you," Karin replied. She knew Matsumoto was right, it had been fun.

--

**I hope you like it...I'm not sure if you are going to like this, but the idea of Matsumoto and Karin planning something together cross my mind, especially when both of them don't seem to be a kind of person who are afraid of Toushiro...I couldn't resist it :P Plus I don't think I have seen a story with Toushiro drinking love potion before, thats why I decide to do it this way. And yeah, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story… I have been busy for awhile. So here it is, I hope you like it.**

--

"How could she?" Toushiro thought.

It was one thing that got him in trouble and it was one thing that humiliated him but to put him through that? That was another matter entirely. Karin's love potion prank had been way below the belt and he determined to pay her back. It seemed like she really enjoyed her potion prank. Well, she wasn't the only person who could use the potion, he had a plan too.

He knew Karin didn't like kido class that much because she couldn't concentrate on the spells, just like her brother. So he enlisted the help of shinigami student from her class who had been accepting some easy assignments from his squad, Akemi. From his questioning, he found out that Karin had to learn new kido spell. So in the morning he equipped Akemi with a carefully selected potion that he got from the 11th squad and gave very specific instructions for its use

In class, Karin groaned loudly. Her kido spell wasn't going well at all. This spell was definitely too complicated for her and she was struggling greatly.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked her worriedly.

"I'm okay." Karin replied trying to force a smile.

The truth was, she had just burned the wall behind her; there was a magenta smoke and a hole in the wall that she needed to fix before everyone in her class noticed. So she was frantically thumbing through her kido book, trying to find some spells that could fix it. She gave a loud cry of frustration when Akemi bumped her desk in passing, causing some of her books to fall to the ground. Immediately, she dropped to the floor to pick up her books and some of the lectures, didn't notice that Akemi slipped a handful of clear liquid into her bottle of water that was still on her desk and scampered away.

Finally, having recollected her books and her lectures, Karin rose from the ground and resumed her task. Unfortunately, the potion was activated; her bottle of water exploded with a loud bang and a large emission of smoke. When the smoke cleared and Karin emerged, coughing, she saw that her classmates were looking at her in disbelief. After a moment, the looks on the their faces turned from disbelief to pity and indignation, and some of them began to howl with laughter.

"Kurosaki, What's happened?" Her sensei bustled over to her desk and looked at her shocked.

"I don't know sir." Karin replied quietly.

"Clean up Karosaki," Her sensei told her. "Ruka, can you take her to the 4th squad? Maybe someone there can fix her up."

"Fix me up?" Karin turned to Ruka. "What is it? What's happened to me?"

"I'm really sorry, Karin," Ruka gave her a sad look as she handed her a small mirror.

Karin peered into the mirror and gasped. The end of her hair were singed and blackened, and she had a black mustache and a curled goatee.

"Toushiro," Karin snarled before had all her book packed away. Well, it made sense, didn't it? Akemi was the best student in her class, and many squads had been giving him small assignments to prepare him for the real job. And she knew he had been taking some assignments from the 10th squad, so this meant that he knew Toushiro. Plus, Akemi was the only person who touched her desk.

Karin hurried off to the 4th squad, hoping to get her new features cleared away before she had to face the whole Academy. However, to her great displeasure, Unohana taicho was unable to immediately clear away her facial hair, and there was nothing she could do to fix her burned hair. But she gave her a medicine and promised that everything would be gone by the next morning.

Upon arriving to the 5th squad, Karin slammed her bag down at her brother's desk, and of course, ignoring Rukia's, Renji's, and her own brother's shocked cries.

"What's happened?"

Karin didn't reply but set off in the direction of the 10th squad office. As soon as the door slid open, she placed her hands on her hips and began to tap her toe impatiently, waiting for Toushiro to notice her. However, it was his 3rd seat who looked around and noticed her first. His face split into an amused grin and he called his captain softly.

"Hitsugaya taicho."

"What is it, Ebisu?" Toushiro asked and looked his 3rd seat, but he was distracted as soon as he saw that Karin was standing in his office.

"How can I help you today, Kurosaki?" Toushiro sat up and walked towards Karin, trying to hide his infamous smirk.

"You did this to me." Karin hissed.

"Did what?" Toushiro asked innocently.

"This!" Karin cried gesturing at mustache.

"I don't see any difference." Toushiro drawled.

"Oh yeah?" Karin said. It was taking all of her self control not to punch him in the face.

"If you must know, I just wanted to manifest some of your personality traits as physical features," Toushiro sighed. "You know, to make it clear that you are, in fact, the devil personified."

"Watch your back, Toushiro." Karin snarled. She jabbed him in the chest with her index finger and walked away.

"Do you think it's a good idea taicho." Ebisu asked. "She is the sister of Kurosaki Ichigo after all."

"Just do your work." Toushiro spat and turned back to his desk to continued working on his paperwork.

...

Angry didn't begin to cover it. Furious didn't begin to cover it. Karin needed a whole new word to describe what she was feeling towards Toushiro right now. She was anxious for revenge, but what could she do that would really get him back for this? This was the question that she asked herself as she tried to sleep that night. However, both plotting revenge and falling asleep were easier said than done. This time, Toushiro had gotten her really good and she was forced to admit that to herself. It was hard to believe that this was coming from the 10th squad captain, and she knew it would be hard to top his action. Falling asleep was difficult because the mustache made her face itch. But she finally did fall asleep and when she awoke the next morning, it was gone and she had a plan.

The only remaining evidence of the explosion was Karin singed hair, but that wasn't a problem because she decided to cut off the burned ends. Now Karin, with her hair several inches shorter, got dressed and headed down to meet her friends in classes, anxious for the opportunity to put her brilliant scheme into action in the evening. Unfortunately, no such opportunity presented itself that day (though she did receive many compliments on her new haircut) Karin couldn't execute her plan the next day either. In fact, during that entire week, she was unable to get her revenge because she didn't have time to do anything but homework. However, she didn't mind this. It was a good thing actually because she hoped that Toushiro would be lured into a false sense of security.

Finally after two weeks and a half, she decided that she had waited long enough, and that she would take matters into her own hands.

"Ichigo?" Karin began as she walked into the 5th squad office. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends on what kind of favor." Ichigo replied reluctantly removed his attention from Rukia who was sitting across the room.

"Could I borrow your map?" Karin asked tentatively. She remembered that her brother had to draw a map of the taicho residence because he got lost and couldn't find his place.

"What for?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Revenge," Karin replied in a bold voice. "On Hitsugaya taicho."

"Oh," Ichigo replied thinking of what he saw when his sister burst into his office looking angry. "You don't have to call him Hitsugaya taicho in front of me, he is just a kid."

"Okay, revenge on Toushiro then." Karin smiled, figuring that her brother might be willing to help her.

"I'm always willing to help." Ichigo grinned. "Would you like to borrow anything else too?"

"No, thank you." Karin replied. "This is enough. I will be right back."

"Wait," Ichigo called. "What exactly do you have in store?"

"Oh, you will see." Karin smiled and smirked wickedly.

Karin decided to strike during the captain meeting because she knew every captain would be together in the meeting, and no one would interupt her plan. She left her classes early and slipped into the taicho residence section. Then, she pulled out the map in her bag to look for the Toushiro's place. When she arrived, she was a little exhausted. His place was hard to find even though she had a map in her hand. She burst into his bedroom and looked for his closet.

"You are going to pay for this, Toushiro." Karin muttered when she found the black uniform of shinigami folded neatly inside the closet. "I want to know what you are going to do if all of your uniform magically disappeared and replaced with something else."

Smirking evilly, Karin left. She was ecstatic. This was going exactly as she intended and she was feeling wonderfully triumphant. There was just one final step left; she had to wait until Toushiro found out what had happened to his uniforms.

...

"Matsumoto." Toushiro groaned as he was walking back to his residence to change into the new uniform before the captain meeting started. He was already late and it was his lieutenant's fault because she spilled sake on his paperwork and his uniforms.

"I'm sorry, taicho." Matsumoto spoke softly following her young captain. "I didn't mean to taicho, It was an accident."

Of course, Toushiro ignored her as usual. He walked into his bedroom and opened his closet.

"What the hell happens to my uniforms?" Toushiro couldn't do anything. He just blinked and stared inside his closet. His uniforms had been replaced by pink kimonos.

Matsumoto walked to her captain and look inside the closet. She immediately burst into laughter. Her captain with pink kimono. Oh, good choice!!

"She…," Toushiro whispered to himself, his voice shaking with suppressed rage, and his face was growing read. "She is unbelievable."

"She's got style, taicho." Matsumoto remarked while still chuckling at her captain's situation.

"Shut up, Matsumoto." Toushiro snarled and threw hot pink kimono at his lieutenant. "You can have it if you want."

Surely, that was the first time that Hitsugaya taicho, the captain of the 10th squad missed the captain meeting.

--

**To be honest, I kind of regret using the love potion in the second chapter. Now it is hard to find something to top that chapter. Anyways, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I told you that this won't be long…. :) and this is the end. Let me finish my school work first, I will post the rest of Parallel, It's not far from the end now (I know I suffer them so much, hopefully the ending will worth it), as well as, posting the sequel of Whoops!... **

**By the way, Toushiro is a little mean in this chapter.**

**--**

Toushiro sighed while looking at his closet. Until now he couldn't find his shinigami uniforms, and he didn't even know where to find them. Karin definitely knew a good place to hide things from him. Sighing softly, he looked at the kimono.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Toushiro questioned himself before examining the kimono. Maybe he could wear it first, then used the hell butterfly to tell Matsumoto to look for his new uniforms. Well, this wasn't the best idea, but it seemed fine for someone in this situation.

However, as soon as his hand touched the kimono, it felt itchy. And he knew that it's weird, because this kimono was made of fine silk, he shouldn't feel itchy when he touched it. It didn't take him long to notice that Karin also used the itching powder on the kimono.

"Kurosaki!" Toushiro bellowed. Luckily, he chose to examine it first. But now, what was he supposed to do?

...

Toushiro was definitely angry to the point that he wasn't thinking sensibly. Thinking sensibly would have resulted in a coherent plan of revenge rather than the brilliant act of retaliation that he carried out a week after Karin's prank.

It was the break time late in the afternoon and Toushiro was the captain who was supposed to check on the Shinigami Academy. He was walking when he saw Karin by the pond with some friends. She was talking, laughing, and flipping her raven hair. Well, she was probably bragging about her victory that she could embarrass him.

"How dare she?" Toushiro said to himself angrily, clenching his fists. "I will show her."

And of course, without thinking carefully about it, Toushiro sped down to where Karin was.

"Taicho, wait for me." Matsumoto cried and quickened her pace to follow her captain.

Karin looked surprised when she saw Toushiro walking towards her. She knew it was his turn to check on the Shinigami Academy, that was why she decided to skip her class. However, Toushiro didn't say anything to Karin, instead he pushed her. Karin let out a cry of surprise and fell into the pond, while onlookers looked shocked, not really sure what to do.

"Hitsugaya taicho," Ruka exclaimed. "She cannot swim!"

"Taicho!" You've just drowned her." Matsumoto who followed him closely cried loudly.

"I didn't drown her!" Toushiro replied smirking. "It's a hot day, I just treated her to a refreshing swim."

Matsumoto frowned at this. No matter how grown up her captain was she knew there was a part of him that was still childish. But she didn't know if she should be glad that he showed his childish side at the moment. It was unbelievable that Karin was able to bring out this side of his when she had been trying to do so for many years and had never succeeded.

Toushiro kept staring at the lake and ignored his lieutenant. However, despite his words of confidence, he couldn't help but notice that there was no sign of the raven hair had yet emerged from beneath the surface of the lake. His earlier rage began to make way for sensible thought and a rare feeling of guilt began to settle into his stomach. He had only meant to get his revenge, not drown her. She was his friend. Well, not really, he would never admit that he considered her as a friend. But they knew each other at least. Fortunately, it was then that Karin's head burst into view, gasping for air. For the first time in his life he was relieved to see her. However, he wasn't that happy when he caught sight of her brother and his girlfriend walking towards him.

Surely, Ichigo looked like he was about to explode. His girlfriend, Rukia, who normally tried to be a peace maker between them looked as if she wanted to lay her fists on his face.

"What have you done Toushiro?" Ichigo bellowed. "You've just drowned my sister."

Toushiro was distracted by the approach of Ichigo and Rukia. He hadn't noticed that Karin swim back to the edge of the pond and climbed out of water and he certainly hadn't seen her slowly approaching the spot where he was threatened by her brother.

"Ichigo, get out of my way!"

Ichigo turned to look at Karin. Normally he would have fought to death to win the argument with his sister, but this time, he sensed her tone and for the first time in his life, he obeyed her.

Toushiro turned his head to look where Karin voice had come from. He saw her standing there, looking menacing and her jaw clenched with fury. Her fair was hanging in scraggly. Her clothes were dripping wet too. However, none of these was important, he was more concerned with the fact that Karin was currently staring at him as though she would like nothing better than to burn him on the spot. Luckily, she did no such thing because she didn't know the right kido spell that could do so. But she did advance until she was three feets in front of him.

"Toushiro!" Karin stopped and hissed.

Toushiro was pretty sure that he was trembling. He didn't think he had been so afraid ever, and he had never expected that such a petite girl could make want to run like a squirrel.

For a moment, Karin didn't do anything but stare menacingly at him. Then, without warning, she pounced. She took a flying leap at him and since he wasn't expecting it, she tackled him to the ground.

"How dare you? You almost killed me!" Karin cried.

"You can't die, you are a shinigami." Toushiro protested.

Then, as suddenly as she had pounced, Karin stopped hitting him. She had notice that Toshiro's gaze was focused intently on something. Toushiro, unbeknownst to himself, had unconsciously allowed his eyes to wander form the irate face of Karin Kurosaki to something else. Unfortunately, Karin wasn't at all pleased when she realized the direction of his focus.

"You pervert!" Karin cried again and slapped him across the face.

"You are the one on top of me." Toushiro whispered, realizing his error, and tried to cover it quickly. He was nervous, and didn't know what to do. But instead of making everything better by being himself, he chose to channel his inner Matsumoto.

Immediately, Karin's entire face flushed red and she hastily rolled off him and stood up. She opened and closed her mouth a few times because she couldn't find the right word to reply.

"This is not over, Toushiro" Karin managed to say something finally before Ruka dragged her away.

...

Toushiro's comment was ringing in Karin's ears for days after the pond incident. She should have been offended, but surprisingly she wasn't. She wasn't even plotting revenge. For some inexplicable reason, the comment had gotten her to think about Toushiro. Even though she avoided thinking about him but she was thinking about him nonetheless. After a few days, she realized that she was starting to like Toushiro more than a friend and she just hoped that this wouldn't be so weird.

She thought about Ichigo and Rukia. They had become friends after Rukia accidentally gave him a shinigami power in order to save his life. Ichigo went to the Soul Society to save Rukia from execution. Since then, they had become totally infatuated with each other. Karin figured that her new attraction to Toushiro was the same manner. Well, he saved her from a hollow when he was doing his mission in the human world.

Unbeknownst to Karin; Toushiro was thinking in much the same manner as her. He was glad that she had been trying to break his bones at that time, if she hadn't, he was certain that she would have noticed the eyes that he was giving her. Of course, it was a surprise that he was thinking about her as a girl rather than a tomboy with a beautiful raven hair. And to make everything worse, he had his lieutenant so often pointed out that Karin was undeniably attractive.

So, he was attracted to Karin. That wasn't so bad right? He figured that a lot of guys at the Academy were attracted to her because she seemed to be a kind of girl who could get along with everyone easily. But, on some level, he still found it unbelievable that he actually liked Karin as a girl. He tried to determine how such a strange turn of events had come out. She was well liked by her friends, he conceded that. She was also very loyal to her family, and this is a trait that impressed him the most. After everything that had happened to him and his childhood best friend, Hinomori, he knew the value of loyalty. Furthermore, she was clever and witty; she never failed to deliver a biting comeback. He admired her calculating nature and her talent for vengeance.

Two weeks after the pond incident, Karin was still thinking only of Toushiro and she decided that she needed to do something about this crush that she had developed. She assumed, of course, that Toushiro, would never requited her feelings. After all, he thought she was just a tomboy and someone that needed protection. But, nonetheless, she felt that if she didn't act on her feeling in some way she would probably go insane. At least, saying sorry to everything she had done to him wasn't a bad idea right?

Even after two weeks after, Toushiro was no difference. He was still thinking of Karin. He, of course, assumed that if Karin was thinking about him at all, it was only to plot her revenge. Therefore, he was appropriately terrified when the object of his thought accosted him.

"Toushiro," Karin said loudly that it seemed like she was shouting at him. "I'm sorry."

Toushiro was shocked. He expected her to punch him or something, but her apologizing to him? Honestly, he didn't expect this coming from her.

"I guess, I'm sorry too." Toushiro said finally.

"Okay," Karin smiled and paused. "I guess, I have to go now. I skip class today just to see you."

"Wait."

Karin turned back and found that Toushiro was looking at her in the eyes. He looked as though he was considering something. Toushiro was weighing his option, his lips were pursed in thought. Convincing himself that he didn't care if she was going to murder him after this, he kissed her.

Then, just when Toushiro was sure that he was crazy, Karin kissed him back. His eyes grew wide before he relaxed into a kiss and closed them. Karin slid her arms around his neck as he felt his encircle her waist. Karin returned his kiss with enthusiasm. This was definitely better than vengeance.

After several minutes, both of them reluctantly broke apart.

"By the way, this doesn't mean you win, Toushiro." Karin looked up and spoke with her arms around Toushiro's neck and his around her waist.

"No, we call it a draw." Toushiro laughed gently.

"Alright," Karin pondered for a moment before smiling and agreeing. "It's a draw."

Toushiro smiled as well before leaning down to kiss her again. At the moment, neither Toushiro nor Karin was really thinking about where the relationship would go after this kiss. Neither was considering the reactions of anyone they knew. This was just them.

--

**I Hope you enjoy the last chapter and don't forget to review. :) Thank you so much Moon Of Jupiter, for your idea.**


End file.
